Bloomix (Form)
Bloomix is a temporary transformation after Sirenix and before Mythix of in Season 6. *'Previous Transformation:' Sirenix *'Next Transformation:' Mythix Přehled V sezóně 6 , Trix převzít Cloud Tower a spojence s čarodějnicí jménem Selina , kdo vlastní magickou knihu s názvem legendarium , že může dělat legendární bytosti a legend sami přicházejí k životu. Když Trix útoku Linphea , pokus Winx s nimi bojovat, ale legendarium bere své pravomoci pryč, kromě Bloom (protože síla Velkého draka nelze brát ze svého brankáře), který potom sdílí část svého Dragon Flame s ostatními Winx dívky, které se mají provádět dobré akce hodné skutečného víla, aby mohli získat novou transformaci. Požadavky Víla musí mít alespoň část Dragon Flame moci vydělat Bloomix. Chcete-li dokončit, musí se provést dobrý a odvážný čin hodný víly. Appearance Their transformation appearance is warrior fairy-like, and the leggings attached to their shoes like in Sirenix. The girls' outfits each focus on their individual personality and main powers. Each girl wears a head jewelry containing a piece of the Dragon Flame in the tiara on the forehead. Just like Enchantix and Believix, the wings are big and have jewels hanging off of them. Magical Abilities Coming soon... Ways to Acquire *Flora: Acquired after saving her sister, Miele, from the Treants. (S6E4) *Stella: Acquired with Aisha after their bravery and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. (S6E5) *Aisha: Acquired with Stella after their bravery and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. (S6E5) *Musa: Acquired with Tecna after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprites. (S6E5) *Tecna: Acquired with Musa after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprites. (S6E5) *Bloom: Acquired after passing the test in the Vortex of Flames. (S6E6) Known Bloomix Fairies *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Bloom Gallery Bloom Bloomix.jpg|Bloom's Bloomix Stella Bloomix.jpg|Stella's Bloomix Flora Bloomix.jpg|Flora's Bloomix Musa Bloomix.jpg|Musa's Bloomix Tecna Bloomix.jpg|Tecna's Bloomix Aisha Bloomix.jpg|Aisha's Bloomix Trivia *Bloomix is earned individually, unlike the past three fairy levels, Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix. *Like Enchantix, Bloom is the last fairy to earn the transformation. *This transformation is similar to Enchantix in a way, due to the fact that both transformations requires the fairy to do a good deed; Enchantix by sacrificing her own life for another person, and Bloomix by doing any good deed (although, it has to be special somehow). *It's rumored that this transformation is named after Bloom herself, as she gave each of the Winx girls a bit of the Dragon Flame that powers this transformation. *It appears that Faragonda came up with the name for this transformation, although it is unknown how she knew about this transformation as it appears to be new. *The Winx are so far, the only fairies known to earn this transformation, and now exceed Daphne in their level, currently being the highest-level fairies in the magic dimension. *Flora earned both her Enchantix and Bloomix by saving her sister, Miele. *Flora had also saved Miele numerous times during Episode 604. However, she did not earn her Bloomix during those times. *Both Flora and Bloom earned their transformation individually, while the rest earned them in pairs. *Bloomix is also the title of a song in the game Winx Club: Quest for the Codex, but the game song has nothing to do with the transformation. *Bloomix is the first transformation to have a convergence sequence. *It is unknown if any previous owners of the Dragonflame earned Bloomix. *It is unknown if you have to have had any previous transformation to earn Bloomix, as the Winx (minus Bloom) lost their powers prior to them earning Bloomix, possibly implying that Bloomix can be earned if all you have is the Dragonflame and do an act worthy of a fairy. *Bloom numerous times performed an act of great courage such as defeating Valtor and did not get Bloomix, even though you do not have to have Sirenix to get it. *Daphne does not earn Bloomix, because Bloom did not share her Dragon Flame with her and Daphne did not lose her powers. *Bloomix is the first transformation to have a special convergence spell. Also, Daphne can join the convergence despite having Sirenix. *The power has granted Bloom a new ability: to sense a magical force around a certain area. This was proven when she sensed trouble with the Sphinx and when she sensed the diary of Eldora. *Just like Sirenix, Bloom's hair is tunred into red. *Techna is only Bloomix fairy has highlight hair. Transformation Sequences Category:Season 6 Category:Fairy forms Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Bloomix Category:Dragon Flame